geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic
Mystic is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Jdfr03 and more, and verified and published by EndLevel. It is the sequel to Valor. It is currently #85 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above The Hell Origin (#86) and below Surge of Memories (#84). Gameplay * 0-3% (Jdfr03): '''The level starts off as a half-speed cube section with some timing jumps and an LDM key that can be obtained at the very beginning. The cube quickly goes into ball form and the gameplay holds some tricky timings to get through. A tight-spaced, reverse ship sequence will take the player into the next part of the level. * '''3-9% (Dysfunctional Popo): '''The level picks up some speed as a mini ball segment appears. This ball is difficult and features both regular ball timings, the speed changing, and multiple orb timings with many different types of jump orbs. The part finishes with a straight fly in almost full darkness as the words "Good Luck..." can be seen below the spikes. * '''9-14% (MrSleepy): '''Notably darker than the two previous parts, the player enters a mini cube section and proceeds to get through a small maze-like segment. The player must have the knowledge of which orbs are meant to be avoided, and halfway through, the cube turns into a ball and keeps the same style and gameplay as before until the end of the part. * '''15-19% (ZielGD): A mini robot takes form and the gameplay consists fully by jump and jump orb timings. Two jumps start the part off as a blue jump orb will lead the robot towards another two jumps and a blue jump pad. More jumps follow as two orbs will be hit in order to reach a higher elevation and fall into the final two jumps of the segment. * 20-29% (EndLevel): The robot continues into EndLevel's part where the gameplay starts off very similar to that of Ziel's with both regular jumps and orbs in the sky. The robot then converts into a standard mini ship that turns big in the middle of the flying. His name flashes briefly as a spider takes place with two orbs and a red jump pad to reach in order to get to the final wave and a ball segment with a single tap necessary to reach the drop of the song. * 30-37% (Megaman): As the song drops, a coin is collected and a triple speed UFO segment starts. The UFO contains tons of gravity portals and a stream of purple orbs as well. After the jump orb stream, the UFO turns mini and keeps the same style of gameplay based around gravity portals. A mini wave will then take place before the player is transported to the next part. * 38-45% (iBlade): Here the player enters a quadruple speed spider segment which features both a blue jump pad and three jump orbs to hit as well. The final jump orb will launch the spider into a short straight fly with spikes flying in from both the top and bottom of the screen, and then a narrow wave of both normal and small size. After the wave segment, a quick auto segment is used as a transition into the next creator's part. * 46-50% (Hexhammer): The auto section takes the cube towards a yellow jump pad which leads into a ball section. This ball keeps the same style of timing based gameplay with tight spaces and jump orbs in both the ground and in the air. Moving objects are also present, and the second coin can be collected here by taking a slightly different path than the "orb path" and instead going through a more standard hallway. More clicks follow and a stream of gravity portals will move the player on with the level. * 51-56% (Creatorforce): A black screen flies by and the ball has changed into a cube instead. The cube must hit a dash orb and not let go of it. The gameplay visible up ahead is a trick and the dash orb will instead approach a teleportation portal leading into a short, unexpected mini wave segment which will at the end teleport the player back to the regular path as a cube. Following this is gameplay riddled with changes between ship and cube with both jump orbs to hit as well as tight specs to fly through. * 57-65% (KrmaL): The final ship portal will mark the beginning of KrmaL's part with a reverse mini ship. During the entire part, large spinning obstructions are present as a way to distract the player from the gameplay. The ship will shortly after its entrance turn into a mini wave and a cube right afterwards. This cube lasts for a while and must hit a couple of jump orbs with well timed clicks in order to reach the upcoming ball with even weirder gameplay than before. Many clicks are necessary and a pillar of purple jump pads will take the player to a black jump orb and a final jump to get over. * 66-72% (Cypher): Cypher's part starts with a ship sequence and stays that way until the end of the part. The gameplay feels very claustrophobic and contains many moving objects all around the screen. Two gravity portals fly into the players path as well to mess them up, and a mini portal makes an appearance as well. The long ship sequence ends with a lengthy, dark straight fly section with the name of the creator visible on the top. * 73-75% (Igno): The shake trigger is put to use in this part as a cube appears and must hit a reverse dash orb followed by a black orb leading into a slow speed portal causing a massive flip in orientation with the lack of speed. The speed drop does not last for long though as quad speed is reached shortly after with a very bright, flashy and difficult mini wave finishing off his part. * 76-88% (JonathanGD): This part begins with a straight fly through a row of teeth of a monster following the player with its eyes into the next portal up ahead. This will turn the player into a wave for a short time while effects resembling bubbles popping fill up the screen. The mini cube coming up also holds some interesting effects with a spinning object in the background and gameplay based around floating slopes to jump off of. A short swing copter will appear next, and finally a UFO segment with clicks in sync to the music will end his effect-heavy part. * 89-100% (Zendayo): An auto segment follows after the previous part and a corridor-like mini ball segment follows. A rapid switch to a fast straight fly comes after that, and the dual following slows down yet again. This dual requires the right pattern to pass, and once again a short but fast segment appears, this time as a robot. Another mini ball segment, similar to the first one, appears and the third and final coin can be collected here by doing a reverse jump and hitting a black jump orb. Finally, some cube timing appears with both jumps and jump orbs to get by, and then one final jump in quadruple speed before the end screen appears with the name of the level, all the creator's names, a quote reading "What are you gonna do? Fire me? - James Comey" and "GG". Records Trivia * The password for the level is 769874. * The level contains 56,492 objects. * There is a compilation on DollarC's channel containing some of the original parts of the level. Jdfr03, Dysfunctional Popo, and EndLevel's parts were all quite a bit different from their parts in the final version of the level. * At the end of MrSleepy's part, the words "Ephesians 2:8-10" can be seen. * RobTop has commented on this level, saying "Im here... Kappa". * It is currently EndLevel's last rated level. * Some people found this level disappointing, as some parts had appalling decoration and because some participators weren’t even American, and the Pokémon GO mega-collaborations were supposed to be an American Mega-Collab. * This level has an upcoming sequel which is called Instinct and is the trequel to Valor. * EndLevel, who returned to YouTube, released a preview of an update for this level. The following parts that will be updated: ** jdfr03-Shocksidian ** MrSleepy-SQRL ** ZielGD-Salaxium ** Megaman-Straw ** iBlade-Lazuli *** However, nothing has been stated since them, as 3 of the stated players were doing other stuff. *** The update recently got revived by EndLevel, who just returned for once more. It will be verified by him (obviously not hacking this time), too. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels